


I Don't Care if it's Blasphemy

by softestavocado



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Basically the rating is going to change, Depends, F/M, Self Insert, all of the neals, also mentions of smoking reefer, and link eventually thinks, and obliviousness, and obviously there's angst that ensues, and the mclaughlins, and yanno, btw no incest, but yeah, cause rhett and link are best friends, if you relate than you will feel very inserted in this fanfic, no Good Stuff for a good bit, rhetts daughter, slight slow burn, so there's also pining, the reader i mean, there's no Good Stuff in the first idk how many chapters, this is all how i am so, this is gonna be fun, we're all rhetts daughter on some level tho, well imma hit that, you're rhetts daughter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-02-27 23:06:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13258500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softestavocado/pseuds/softestavocado
Summary: Long story short, you find out that you're Rhett Mclaughlins daughter and life gets a little hectic. Things like being flown to LA, meeting half siblings you didn't know you had, and your dads best friend starting to like you a little too much- you're in for a real adventure!





	1. Oh Golly Gee (updated)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! My name’s Kirsten and I’m obsessed with Rhett and Link! Moreso Link, but Rhett is pretty great too. I was writing this for myself for the most part, but a cool person on Tumblr inspired me to share, so here it is!
> 
> au where you’re rhett’s daughter and link ends up liking you / first person 
> 
> self insert stuff - Y/N = Your Name Y/M/N = Your Mom’s Name Y/D/N = Your Dad’s Name Y/S/N = Your Sister’s Name Y/ST/N = Your State Name
> 
> (P.S. The family is based off of my own because I’m uncreative, two sisters and both my mom and dad. I don’t own Rhett and Link and neither of them own me ((rip)) so without further ado, I hope you all enjoy the story!)
> 
> ((P.S.S I took the birth certificate stuff out because upon looking it up I discovered both parents have to sign it or something for both names to be on it so... if rhett had no idea reader existed he couldn’t have signed it ! haha... oop. To be fair, i originally wrote this for myself and didn’t really care about the details so that just kinda slipped through, fixed it though!))

The day my mom decided to tell me my short life of eighteen years had been a partial lie was the day I called Mythical Productions. What the appalling thing had been about this closely guarded secret, was that I was the middle child- and this was appalling because on September the 3rd of 2018 my mom told me Rhett McLaughlin was my real father. Sitting on my bed watching a freshly uploaded GMM, no idea about the deep truth lying under the covers. She had come in my room, sitting down on the edge of my bed, turning to face me with a serious expression- one I hadn’t hardly ever seen her wear. My gut had been screaming at me that it was time to set my phone down and brace myself for whatever it was she was going to say. 

So I did just that. The phone was discarded, my hopes of it all being a joke crushed when she set her hand on my knee. I felt tears burning my eyes with the fear, my heart pounding- and then it was out. For a good five minutes, neither of us said anything. I remember how the words replayed over and over in my mind like a mantra- “Y/D/N isn’t your biological father.” she had stated, so bluntly and seriously I almost forgot to laugh. 

When I did laugh, just short of five minutes after she said it, a frown came over her. “That’s- that’s a funny joke, mom.” I had said, my mind blanking as she shook her head sadly. “Right? Because you’re just joking-” My voice had trailed off, and she sighed heavily. “No. It isn’t a joke.” Already, a panic had been set in me when she came in my room looking serious- but then the panic had spread to my hands, that were trembling violently. The tears that had burned at my eyes before began to leak, when my eyes widened at the harsh reality. 

“W-Who then?” I questioned. Now, there had been quite a few things in my life that I was genuinely surprised to hear- but I promise, this topped every single one of them. Rhett McLaughlin. It’s safe to say that the malfunction in my brain from the initial news made me believe I didn’t hear her right. Or, it was a dream. All plausible, but earth-shakingly untrue because Rhett was in fact my father- according to my mom, who really had no reason to lie to me. 

The story had been told as such: My parents married, having my older sister and then- an affair. With tears in her eyes, my mom admitted to her visceral attraction towards Rhett in the early years of her marriage, as they used to be friends before all of it. The night that they had hung out- about nine months before I was birthed- things got out of hand and before she even thought about how she would tell him when she found out, he had some exciting news of his own. His career with Link, how they planned to move around and do stuff, that he would miss her but he wanted to be free- didn’t want to be tied down and ruin her marriage. All of it. 

Not only was I Rhett McLaughlin’s daughter, he didn’t even know I existed. She also admitted to the awkward and confusing feelings she had when Y/S/N and I had gotten into Rhett and Link years before, relieved when we dropped it but uncomfortable when I had gotten back into watching them again just a year ago. It felt as though a bomb had been dropped on me, while I stared almost lifelessly at my wall. Hopelessly, my mom added that she would prefer I don’t try to contact him due to being afraid he would be upset that he was finding out eighteen years later- but that she understood if I decided to try. For the most of the hours that followed, I just sat alone in my room and pondered, eyes still wide and brimming with tears.

I had to try to contact him, right? Would he even believe me? What am I going to do if I never get to tell him? My thoughts were jumbled together and complicated, but finally I got my shit together enough to look up the number for Mythical Productions. On the main website, of course- there was no phone number, only emailing options. I saved them though, as a last resort, and continued to look. It took me a while, but luckily I was willing to be patient in fear of not knowing what to say when and if I found it. 

But, I did. It seemed to be the number for the front desk, or general questions and such, and before I could even think to back out, I dialed the number and pressed call.

 

The initial ringing made me feel as though I had rocks in my stomach, one added each time it rang, and a pile dumped as soon as something actually picked up. It sounded to be a kind woman, and I took a deep breath as she announced the company and told me her name, asking what I needed. “I-” My voice cracked, “I’m um.” and I could barely conjure up what I should say. She wouldn’t believe me, so I decided to be honest and straightforward about how I didn’t even believe it. “Well, you aren’t going to believe me,” I chuckled nervously, hearing her hum affirmingly on the other side.

“I got some news today that concerns a cast member, and I’m looking to see who I can talk to about it.” I mumbled, subconsciously crossing my fingers. She ohh-ed and asked if I could tell her so she knew who to transfer the call to. “I- um. You won’t believe me at first, but please hear me out-” I pleaded, knowing for sure she was going to just laugh and then hang up. Please know this isn’t a joke. “I just found out today that Rhett McLaughlin of the show is my biological dad and I need to confirm it with him or something so I looked for this number for like, an hour and I still don’t know if this is going to work and please don’t hang up.” I rushed, pausing when the other line went quiet.

No one spoke for a good thirty seconds, but I heard hushed tones and immediately the woman squeaked, “I’m going to transfer your call.” and so I sat feeling a whirlwind of emotions while the call rang once before being answered. “Who are you?” The new woman asked- I briefly thought it sounded like Stevie or Jen- sounding slightly intimidating. I sighed, “My name’s Y/N, I’m eighteen years old, my mom is Y/M/N- did that lady tell you what’s going on?” asking her the question in an anxiety induced flurry, running my hand through my hair. “Y/M/N?” She quickly asked, staying quiet for a moment when I confirmed. There were a lot of possibilities running through my head of how the rest of the conversation would go from there, but when she suddenly said, “Can I video chat you?” I paused for a second before I muttered, “Yeah, that’s fine.” and we exchanged skype information. 

I was wildly disbelieving that all of the nonsense I spewed had gotten to them- glad was an understatement, though. After she hung up, I got a call on Skype and answered, feeling self conscious that I didn’t have any makeup on. When she seen me, though (It was Stevie), she pressed a hand gently against her mouth and leant on her elbow. “You’re-” Stevie began, stopping short when I waved my hand passively. “That’s the real question isn’t it, do you really believe me?” I queried, tipping my head forward in question- and she removed her hand while she sighed. “Listen, a big part of me doesn’t. But, I have a feeling that you’re not lying to me, and there are ways to find out the truth so even if you were lying we can make sure.” Her eyes never left mine, while I nodded along with her opinion. 

For another extended amount of time, it was silent- she assessed me and shook her head after a minute or so. “Should I go get him?” She asked, but I felt my face begin to burn as I leaned back, “I- I’m scared. What if he doesn’t believe me? What if he’s mad- is he gonna be mad?” prattling I began feeling the anxiety fill my limbs again, my overactive brain once again conjuring up the worst possible scenarios. Her eyes widened when she realized I was going through something, mentally. “W-wait- calm down sweetie. I highly doubt he’s going to be mad.” Stevie admitted. It made me feel better only slightly, and the saddened but genuine expression she had struck me in the heart. 

Regardless of all the emotions I felt pelting me, pushing me down and making me want to curl up and disappear, I took a deep breath- the most calming and sincere one I probably ever had- and nodded. “Yes, please.” I answered, and that was that.

 

Rhett had been laughing in the break room with some crew members and Link when Stevie rushed in, locking eyes with him. “Rhett, you have an important person needing to talk to you.” She said, making him arch an eyebrow. Link had a confused expression as well, having glanced up from his phone with a small frown. “Okay?” Rhett said mildly, tilting his head slightly in question before standing. When Stevie disappeared from the doorway for him to follow, he turned and shrugged towards Link on the way out. 

She said nothing as she lead him to her office, and then he was being instructed to sit in front of her computer. “Stevie- what-” He barely managed to get out, before she shook her head and pointed towards the computer. He stood still for a couple seconds longer, sighing and then sitting down comfortably. When he did so, he seen a young woman’s face, slightly red and appearing shocked, staring back at him from a video call. “Hi! What’s your name?” He asked, immediately turning into fan mode and smiling towards her pointedly before subtly arching a brow towards Stevie. 

The girl seemed to blanch, opening her mouth once, then twice- before shutting it firmly and gulping. It must be a fan, he thought offhandedly. “Y/N.” She finally answered, voice sounding small and timid. “Are you a fan of the show, Y/N?” Rhett asked, a cheeky smile on his face. He didn’t know why Stevie had made the situation sound so serious, especially in front of everyone in the break room, when it was just a fan- why was she singled out like this, though? he wondered.  
“You could- could say that.” The girl stuttered, looking down momentarily before looking back up with an unreadable expression. “I’m your daughter.” 

 

When I said those words, his face didn’t change for a good thirty seconds. He stayed smiling, blinked a couple of times, and then looked at Stevie less subtly this time with a very conflicted expression. “I know it sounds crazy, but listen- I’m- Y/M/N is my mom. She told me you two had an affair in her marriage, there was a night I guess and when she found out she didn’t tell you because you were leaving.” I quickly explained, knowing I hit a nerve when his head cocked back slightly almost in offense. “Y/M/N..?” He muttered, half to himself- as he looked down and then back up. “We live in Y/ST/N right now, I had no idea and it’s really weird for me too.” I added. 

“You’re- seriously?” Rhett asked, seeming almost vulnerable. I wished I could look to Stevie for help- for the support that she had given me on a whim, but she wasn’t in frame and continued to stay quiet. Rhett looked incredulous. “Oh my god, this is a joke right? There’s no way you’re my.. My daughter.” He croaked. I clenched my fists at the strange feeling flowing through my veins.

“Yeah, well, I am.” I answered almost numbly. He furrowed his brows, looking blankly at Stevie as he got up. I barely heard him mutter, “Nice joke” before Stevie was shouting for him and all went silent. I should have known it wasn’t going to work, of course he wouldn’t believe me, he has a family, all of these people already in his life- so how could he believe that he had a kid long before any of that? The disappointment settled deeply in me, forcing my shoulders to hunch and a heavy sigh to escape. It was probably ten or fifteen minutes that I waited to be formally dismissed by Stevie, when there was rustling and Rhett took a heavy seat once again, in front of me.

His eyes met mine, and we simply assessed each other for a good minute. I felt my anxiety spike up the longer the silence went on, and finally he wiped his mouth/beard thoughtfully as his eyes began to glisten and his brows knitted together slightly. All anxiety in me washed away as soon as he put his hand over his eyes instead, mildly hunching his shoulders as though he had begun to cry- and, to my great surprise- he had. A small, broken sob escaped him as I unclenched my fists completely and my eyes widened. We sat on there on the video chat, physically thousands of miles away but still connected as he cried and I stared on in awe.   
When he removed his hand, he looked kind of happy. “If this is real, this is... you might really be my daughter!” Rhett exclaimed, but I could only look on with shock. He isn’t mad? I had thought, genuinely wondering if I was hallucinating or dreaming the entire situation. “Okay, you- you have to come here so we can do a DNA test. It’s- I know this is probably crazy but so far it all matches up, so..” He said, gesturing wildly with his hands and making my eyes widen even further. He only continued to nod, smile, and physically emote about how we needed to meet, I had to meet his wife and kids- my possible stepmom and half brothers- and Link- basically could be my second dad, he had said- the crew and everything in his life.

At some point Stevie walked over and put a hand on his shoulder, bringing him back into the fact that I was internally freaking the fuck out. I barely caught her whispering, “Rhett, she’s got a lot to process, give her a second” while my probable dad leant forward in the seat and quieted. There were so many things floating around my head, while I uselessly sat unable to comprehend any of it. I had a fairly normal life- my family wasn’t broken, school was plain, I had a normal amount of friends, all the works- but here it was, the catch. The big reveal, a bomb dropped on me when I was just beginning to try and get my shit together.   
Slight movement caught my eye and I was violently ripped from my turbulence, meeting two expectant and worried eyes. “Okay, yeah.”

 

So, around two weeks later I was packing my stuff into a plane, hugging my family goodbye and flying for the first time. I wasn’t super scared, but I didn’t prefer being alone, so I brought my stuffed bear- Criken- with me. Luckily I had a window seat- so I popped my headphones in, squeezed my bear, and fell asleep for the majority of the flight. I had a dreamless sleep, but I know if I could’ve, I would have dreamt of simpler times. The biggest thing on my mind was that the shock, anger and sadness came as a bitter afterthought, discarded purely because I knew it wouldn’t help anyone to handle it all negatively.

It was insanely difficult to manage all of the complicated things I had been feeling, that’s for sure- but I knew I had to keep pushing. Rhett and Stevie had been the most supportive they could be, and my parents were understanding that I wanted to meet him in person, accepted his offer and was heading there. There had to be at least four or five times where I had to sit down from sudden disorientation, where my mind would overload itself because I simply have never had to handle something this groundbreaking, before. When my eyes slowly fluttered open during my hazy awakening, the view was one of the most beautiful things I’d ever seen. Eagerly, I readjusted myself in the small seat to comfortably stare out the window.

For a moment, I almost just wished I could be high- as a semi-regular smoker- while seeing the world from a completely different perspective. Briefly, I quietly chuckled under my breath. I wish I was as high as I currently am, in this plane, I thought with a smile. It didn’t take too long until we were landing, everyone in the plane sitting on the edge of their seats as they waited to be let go. I decided to take my time, letting the woman beside me get her luggage first- which earned me a grateful smile.

I continued to look out the window, feeling my heart clamor inside of my chest while I pondered what would happen. I was only brought back out of my deep thoughts when the woman patted my shoulder- upon turning my head and seeing her broad smile she told me that I could get my stuff now. I gratefully nodded and worked with a nearby flight attendant to get my personal effects, departing from the plane and wandering cluelessly into the baggage claim. There was an immediate large amount of people glancing over each other looking for their luggage, so instead of approaching the mass I stayed next to a column, splaying my hand, and leaning my head on it. I felt a sigh bubble in my chest, closing my eyes and wondering whether or not this would all be a disaster or not. 

It felt like ages that I stood there waiting for the crowd to dissipate, but in reality it was a small ten minutes that passed while I leaned against the beam, eventually crossing my arms for a minute or two before feeling my phone buzz in my pocket. My eyes widened, taking it out and checking it only to see Stevie was calling me. My heart thudded violently in a sharp reminder that yes, this is really where I am- really what I’m doing. I swiped to answer, holding the phone up to my ear and feeling my hands begin to clam up as she said hello. We talked for just short of a minute, consisting of her asking me where I was and what I was wearing to help her look for me. 

Checking my own outfit in a bout of anxiety and forgetfulness, and then laughing shortly with myself, I had told her and then she said goodbye and hung up. After this, I decided to timidly approach the baggage claim, almost immediately spotting my own and thanking my lucky stars. Even when I snatched it I did a small victory grin. But, it didn’t last long before someone was patting my shoulder, Stevie. When I turned I felt the blood fall from my face- the surreal feeling and anxiety spiking as I noted her features in person for the first time. 

“H-Hi.” I mumbled, looking around as she pulled me forward a tad, out of an older gentlemans way. “Wow, it’s really you, huh?” She asked, with a small smile and unfamiliar expression on her face while I responded, “I feel the same, this is so surreal.” moreover laughing upon my agreement. “You look pretty nervous, are you feeling alright?” Stevie asked, putting a light touch on my back as she directed me towards the parking garage, I figured. Smiling tiredly, “I’m feeling anxious, honestly. With how pronounced my heart is beating I’d think I was dying.” I chuckled slightly and shook my head, facing her as we walked. “I’m okay though, this is really important to me and I know I have to be strong. You have all been so kind and supportive, so thank you.” I admitted, finally turning to look where I was walking as we passed in-between a couple of people.

I didn’t turn to look, but it sounded like Stevie was smiling through her words when she said, “I’m just glad we’re going to find out officially, now. I haven’t hardly known you for even half a month, but,” I turned to face her, curious. “I can’t imagine not having found out about you. It’s really all that’s been talked about at the studio. Even if the results aren’t what we expect. you’re already a part of us and you haven’t even fully arrived.” She finally finished, as we walked up to her car. I looked at her, dumbfounded, for a moment before she smiled at me and nodded towards the trunk, for my luggage. “Stevie, I. I don’t even know what to say. This is all so crazy- I’m still trying to process it.” I muttered, but even though my tone was somber she let out a hearty laugh, “I can imagine!” and helped me hoist my bag into the back, closing it. Before we moved to get into the vehicle, she put a hand on her hip and one on the car. 

“You’re going to be alright though, I promise.” Reassured by her kind words, I felt a breach in my anxiety, calming me down a considerable amount before we actually got into our seats. “Thank you, Stevie. That actually helped a lot.” I confessed, “Don’t mention it.” looking at her just to catch her winking with her statement, and a friendly smile. I could definitely do this, I thought as I watched the landscape pass- Stevie already seemed so nice- what else was there to be afraid of?


	2. A Surpise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little bit on how the boys feel, a phone call, Link unofficially meets reader, and then emotions run rampant!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> self insert stuff - Y/N = Your Name Y/M/N = Your Mom’s Name Y/D/N = Your Dad’s Name Y/S/N = Your Sister’s Name Y/ST/N = Your State Name
> 
> Arghhh I don't even know how to summarize this! It's not as long as the last one, I don't think, not really the entire chapter I wanted to put out- but I felt awful not updating for so long so this is what's going to be here for a hot minute, until I update (which, after I proof-read and if I want to change things up I might just update this chap) So I really hope you guys like this! 
> 
> If this chapter is unsatisfying or is just bad, please let me know so I can edit it! Thank you guys for reading this, I love seeing the comments and I hope that it's to your guys' liking <3

Rhett’s pov:

Sitting in Stevies chair, her nervous eyes flitting between me and the computer, I sat numbly. My daughter? Daughter? I wondered, my nerves shot and brain muddled. My initial reaction was that of disbelief- this is such a joke. I know my face didn’t change for a good minute, but I ignored her suddenly when I shot another look towards Stevie- furrowing my brows with my lips set in a grim line. She began talking more, telling me about her mother whose name was all too familiar to me and my past. 

Y/M/N’s name passed through my lips, a bitter taste in my mouth at the thought that maybe this wasn’t a joke. If this girl really was my daughter- an eighteen year old living thousands of miles away- I had no idea she existed, I didn’t help raise her, I was a father before I had even met my own wife. It had to be a joke. I looked down, feeling almost frantic to see anything but this strange girl I had no idea existed just moments before. Upon looking back up I muttered, “You’re- seriously?” but she stayed quiet, eyes boring into the camera. 

The thought that she could just be an obsessed fan- making things up to try and meet me or meddle with my life permeated through the haze of my mind- she could be guilty of a well-planned lie. But the anxiety of remembering that night over eighteen years ago struck as well, and I had to ask again, repeating what had been assumed. “Yeah, well, I am.” She said, looking so determined I wanted to be sick. Once again I looked towards Stevie, getting up and leaving the girl on the screen, “Nice joke” being the last thing I said before I passed through the door and hurried down various hallways. Stevie pursued me, asking me to hear her out and really think about the implications and, “what if it’s not a joke? Are you just going to ignore her?” all of course forgotten behind a passive, “Yes.” where she stopped following and nibbled nervously on her nails some more. 

I stepped back into the room I had been in, visibly distressed this time. Link immediately perked up to hear me out, while the last person left in the room with him fled for my privacy. With a thud I plopped back onto the couch, and Link rounded on me with a concerned expression. “What happened?” he asked, while I could only shake my head for a few moments. “This girl, when I walked into Stevie’s office- which is where she took me- she had me sit in front of her computer where this girl was on a skype call, seeming.. I don’t know, Link- expectant? Nervous?” I mumbled.

Link pulled a face and I nodded along with his wordless confusion. “I know- listen- I start to think she’s a fan, or she’s just some, I don’t know. I had no idea, so I smiled and said hello and asked for her name,” I continued saying, Link nodding along slowly with my muddled story. “Y/N, she said. Remember that name? So long ago when we talked about baby names? God, we were so young and didn’t know anything.” Pausing once again to breath, I sighed heavily. “She says she’s my daughter.” The statement alone took a minute to settle into his mind, I knew. The silence was pregnant with confusion, disbelief- all of the works. 

“I... I want to believe her. It matches up- she’s eighteen. She mentioned Y/M/N is her mom, that whole mess? Remember?” I asked, forcing him to respond to me in some way. “Rhett, is this a joke? Are you sure this isn’t a prank or something?” He wondered, and I shook my head as I responded. “That’s what I keep going back to, man. But, what if?” The question sat between the both of us, minds at work for some kind of solution. “Tell you what, Rhett. We fly her here, do a DNA test and find out once and for all. If she isn’t, we can... I don’t know, there has to be some kind of way we can let her know it’s not okay to do that...” He said, giving me some semblance of hope. “Even if she is, you could have a daughter. I know that’s.. Well, that’s kind of scary but you’d have a daughter out of all of this. Obviously just because you didn’t know doesn’t make you a bad father- Y/M/N chose not to tell you and that’s on her.” He continued. 

All at once, my train of thought reached all the way around almost to being joyous about this. I looked at Link with a new, determined expression and nodded. “You’re right. We bring her here, do a test- if she is then.. I guess I get to know her?” I mumbled, and Link patted me on the back, supportive. “Yeah bo- you get to know her- we all do. She could be awesome, you can be a dad to not only Locke and Shepherd- Y/N too. I don’t know- maybe she visits for a week every month, where does she live? You didn’t say.” He said, while I cocked my head thoughtfully. “Y/ST/N, I think.” I added, making him laugh.   
“That won’t be as easy, but if she’s the real deal- it’s worth it, right?” 

 

A day later, I was sat in our office, numbly looking through my twitter when Link walked in, a hand cupping the back of his neck as he sat down on the chair across from me. “Hey,” He said, not looking at me directly. I instantly got the feeling something was wrong, lowering my phone. “What’s up?” I asked him, leaning forward and placing my elbows on my knees. “I’m just- I’ve been thinking about yesterday.” He mumbled, grimly.

I felt my chest coil slightly- “I have been, too. Something wrong?” I said. He looked up at me with a mildly concerned expression. “I’m just- I have a bad feeling. What if we’re doing this all wrong? Have you guys worked out the details yet?” Link finally asked, making me shake my head. “Brother I know. I’m stressed out too, okay? Listen, we’re going to have a call- me, Y/N, and Stevie to discuss details- if you’d like to join us you can.” I admitted, recalling the conversation Stevie and I had in the kitchen earlier this morning. “Well, I got her phone number and ended up arranging a little conversation to clear things up- it would be preferred if you joined us.” She had stated, making my head spin, “Right, yeah. When?” I was brought out of the previous conversation when Link shrugged with a small sigh.   
“I’m not sure. I guess, I wanna make sure everything is going alright, but I also know you can handle yourself. I’ll join you guys, though. When?” He scratched the back of his head, looking down at my phone for a moment. “In about an hour or so, I’ll get you when it’s time. Me or Stevie.” I mumbled, looking at my phone too as it began to ring. Link seemed suddenly uninterested in my phone when I checked the screen, an unknown number calling. “Who is it?” He asked, staying quiet as I ignored him and answered. “Hello?” I said, hearing a slight shuffle on the other side before a timid, “Hey, Rhett.” reached my ear. 

“Y/N?” I asked, glancing at Link who was staring at the phone with a strange expression. “Yeah, hey- um. I know you’re most likely busy, I’m sorry for the random call. You probably know where I got your cell phone number- I can delete it if this makes you uncomfortable. I just, I wanted a chance to- I don’t know- say something before we had the meeting.” She rambled. I worried for a second that something had gone wrong, or something really was off about this whole situation. But she sounded so apprehensive and hesitant, as if she was unsure of me, as well- that I passed it off and nodded before remembering to respond. “You’re fine, what’s going on?” I questioned, hearing a sigh on the other side.

“I- above all I’m nervous. But, I’m excited. If at any point I seem frustrated or upset or, anything. I’m just nervous. I appreciate it so much that you’re hearing me out, that we’re getting this test done. I don’t know how this is going to work, or how we’re going to commute- provided the results tell us it’s true- but thank you. I don’t know if you’re upset at all having not been around but- just as another reminder if you are, you didn’t know. It’s okay, I’m just glad that.. That I know now, that you’re going to know when the test results come in.” She said, shocking me slightly. “Oh- well. I’m glad you aren’t upset, I appreciate the reassurance, Y/N.” I told her, warmly. Link subtly cocked a brow, stopping when he seen the disapproving look I gave him at the notion and leaning backwards with crossed arms. He still looked uncertain, but I shifted my gaze towards the wall when she began talking again. “No problem, I’m looking forward to the meeting- that’s all I wanted to say, though- so I’ll let you go from here.” I smiled. 

“I’ll talk to you in a bit, see ya.” I said, letting her hang up. Once I set the phone down, I arched a brow towards Link as if to say, what is it? Which prompted him to scoff slightly and lean forward again. “Just be careful, brother. I’m just nervous that you’re getting duped. And by that, we’re all getting duped,” He told me, looking off to the side. “Family effort. Y’anno?” I pursued my lips. “Link. We’re going to look more into the background and everything when we have the meeting in,” Looking at my watch, “A little under an hour.” I stood up, grabbing my phone and shaking it purposefully while he watched me.

“So far, her story is matching up. Plus, she seems as though she’s nervous about this too. Let’s just keep our minds open, okay?” I said softly, offering my best friend a warm smile before I left the room. 

 

Link’s pov:

I was settled deep into the large couch near our kitchen area, looking through twitter while I ate a sandwich. The events of yesterday and now today had unsettled me deeply, a girl that we had never even seen before randomly coming into our lives to tell Rhett she was his daughter, all of the sudden? It felt faked, as though she was just a fan trying to stir up trouble. I looked slightly off the side of my phone, staring into the ground as I considered my next thought, she could be real, but why do I feel so uneasy about all of this? My brows furrowed, a slight mental argument occuring. But most of all, she could definitely be a deranged fan, trying to get near us because she’s obsesse- My thoughts stopped suddenly when my phone vibrated, Rhett’s pre-set tone so I always knew when it was him. The text at the top of my phone began with “Hey, do you want to join us? We’re-” followed with three dots. 

I sighed. My contemplation lasted far after the notification disappeared, but I eventually gave up against it and went to my messages, getting off the couch and putting my half-eaten sandwich back in the fridge. I probably shook my head the whole way to the room, opening the door to Rhett and Stevie laughing about something. “Hey, Link! Glad you decided to come, brother.” Rhett said, happily. The apples of his cheeks were shining, he seemed really pleased with what was going on, while I wasn’t so sure. Stevie had a smile as well, directing it towards me momentarily after I had walked in.

“Hey guys, she on yet?” I mumbled, pulling a chair up between them and sitting on it backwards. I crossed my arms over the back of it and set my chin on them. “We’re just about to call her.” Stevie explained, clicking on a couple more skype things before looking at both of us. “Ready?” She asked, Rhett nodding and me shrugging. Stopping momentarily at my reaction, Rhett waved away her concern with an unreadable expression and with that, she pressed the call button. It rang for a couple of seconds before we were connected to the video chat, our faces showing up on the bottom corner and Y/N’s face filling most of the screen.

I froze. While Rhett and Stevie smiled, I shrunk into myself, feeling the instant heat in my cheeks at the young girl (How old did Rhett say she was?). She was pale, the sun shining through her window and onto her face. Her hair seemed messy, but fashionably so. She had curious blue eyes, and a wide smile at the appearance of the two on either side of me.

When she seemed to focus on me (head cocking, her smile lessened slightly at my reaction), frozen at the spot in the middle, Rhett and Stevie looked my way. Ah, I have to play this off! I instantly switched modes at the thought, pushing down my strange reaction to smile hesitantly, as though I was just tense to meet this stranger. “Hello, Y/N- I’ve heard a bit about you!” I forced myself to say, thanking god that my voice didn’t come out strangled. Her smile returned full force, a small hand being brought up in a wave. “Hey, my could-be-second-dad!” Y/N laughed.

So did Rhett, and Stevie- so reluctantly, I let out a chuckle as well. The rest of the call stayed the same, forcing myself to emote in ways that I didn’t want to for the sake of Rhett’s father-daughter relationship that might not even be real. It wasn’t all joking around, though- some of it held personal information and details that I was surprised Rhett remembered. At some point, Y/M/N was brought up and a grim line was brought to Y/N’s face. “I can easily show you pictures, less easily show you her here. But, if I need to I absolutely will.” She had said, turning to her door and then back to us.

Rhett had looked at Stevie, seemingly at a loss about what he wanted to do. I had piped up, then. “Yes, please.” I asked, all three people looking at me slightly shocked. Y/N nodded, though, getting up and leaving the room for a good five minutes. Rhett looked at me strangely for a moment during this time. “Rhett, we have to be absolutely sure it’s her, I know it may be awkward but still. The best proof we can get right now lies here.” I told him, Stevie nodding with what I had said.

“He’s right, Rhett.” She agreed, making me pursue my lips at the many more things I wanted to tell him. She’s fake, anyway. I don’t like her. Please don’t let this be real, don’t go through with this. But, then she was back. When Y/M/N came into view and sat down, Y/N standing behind her, Rhett cleared his throat nervously. But, despite the slight awkward tension in the room, Rhett and Y/M/N discussed the possibilities of Y/N flying out here, to meet us and settle the DNA test results. The talk was eventually cleared and when Y/M/N left, we planned more calls with Y/N in the future.

Googling paternity tests, plane tickets, figuring out how we would do it all. There was excitement between Stevie and Rhett but for me- I could only feel this strange bubbling in my chest, stomach. The feeling swarmed me, almost suffocating in its intensity. I so desperately wanted to claw at my own body, or leave the room at the least. But it was mostly any time I looked at her, and her eyes would feel as though they were on me.

I would look away mildly each time, lips in a grim line. Her face and tone didn’t seem to change any time that would happen, after I would glance back with my head turned. All I knew, when they ended the call and the goodbyes were said, new conferences being scheduled, was I did not like this girl. 

 

The next day, work was the same as it had always been- jokes and laughter and awkward moments on camera. It was as if the previous day had never happened, and for that I was more than grateful. I didn’t want to hear about it, or even think about it- but, unfortunately one of the crew that had heard some of the commotion came up to Rhett to ask about it, while we were eating soup that Ellie had brought in. I stopped midway to bringing the spoon to my lips, which became pursued when I set the spoon back in the bowl and glanced at Rhett. He smiled warmly, talking about the situation as though it wasn’t a big deal. I was suddenly not very hungry, muttering, “I have to use the restroom” as I quickly escaped the ever suffocating space. I didn’t look back, even though I felt all of the eyes in the room on me. 

 

A week or so after the initial meeting- with me not attending them anymore- Rhett came up to me with a disgruntled expression. “We gotta talk, brother.” He said, while I looked at him above my glasses, my fingers still rested on the keyboard of my laptop. Reluctantly, I untucked my legs from being cross, set my laptop on the coffee table and shut it gingerly. When I stood and stretched, Rhett was already waiting for me at the door, which I reached after I grabbed my phone. During the walk to our office, I dropped my phone into my back pocket and took my glasses off, cleaning them with a bored expression.

It was still silent while I let Rhett close our door behind me, turning around as I sat on our couch and replaced my glasses on my face. “Listen, you’ve been weird. You refuse to talk to Y/N at all, the first time you did you acted completely different than usual- you had nothing to say and forced yourself to laugh at everything and even speaking you sounded strained. She’s over there wondering if you hate her versus being the second dad I told her you’d be because any time she asks about you or displays she wants to get to know you, I have to tell her you’re busy or make up an excuse for you! You shut anyone out if they bring her up or the situation up at all- you’re my best friend and I want to talk to you about this but I don’t know how when you keep shutting me down!” Rhett exclaimed, huffing by the time his rant was over.

I could see his cheeks were slightly red, probably from the pent up anger- that I caused. For a good moment, I couldn’t find the words to explain. Hell, I didn’t even know why I was acting this way- all I knew was whenever I thought about her, it felt as though there were rocks in the pit of my stomach. Any time I considered telling him, I would think that Rhett just wouldn’t understand, and this wasn’t something I felt comfortable confiding in him with, anyways. A frown tugged at the corners of my lips, the same feeling of dread overcoming me that I had been dealing with this entire time.

“Rhett..” I mumbled, every fiber of my being telling me to run away, that this wasn’t a conversation I was ready to be a part of. I soon found myself shaking my head, anxiety building steadily in my fingers. “Listen, I want to offer you an explanation- but I don’t have one” I hissed, I could tell my emotions were quickly spiraling while I glared at him. His gaze wasn’t kind, either- the irritation in his body language and eyes was fiery. I was definitely running him thin with how I’d been acting, but how else was I supposed to act? I had no idea how she made me feel, and maybe I’d been acting strange but they had to know I couldn’t always keep a smile- and was it that strange that I was upset? Sure it’s different because it’s not like she could be my daughter- “Link, you’re acting as though this is some huge deal to you when in reality, this is my problem. Not yours!” Rhett argued, gesturing between us in his ire. 

Something in between his statement and my line of thought snagged on me, and a heavy scowl formed on my face as I let out a scoff. “You aren’t even acting like it’s a big deal to you! You seem so happy and carefree when you could have this eighteen year old daughter that you had out of wedlock and was never there for- your family that you know nothing about and had no hand in raising from a stupid fucking one night stand!” I found myself yelling. Rhett paused for a good minute, eyes widened like he was hurt and- shit. “Okay, Link. I see how it is. Come talk to me when you grow up, okay?” He finally said, turning to the door and ripping it open to walk out. He set a heavy hand on the frame, looking at me one last time before his hand dropped and he walked away. 

I was still taking heavy breaths when Jen leaned in the doorway curiously, eyes widening when she seen my face. Her mouth stayed shut, though, as she closed the door silently- she knew I needed to take a minute to cool down, and I appreciated that she thought of my privacy- but I still felt worse than anything in the moment. Not only had I yelled at my best friend because I couldn’t handle my own problem, I used his current weakness against him in the most horrible way. Taking my glasses off slowly, I rubbed a hand over my face, which was still warm from my angry outburst.

After sighing heavily, I leaned back and decided I should really apologize to Rhett as soon as possible- and Y/N, too.


End file.
